The Profiler Has Been Profiled
by mrsrossino4
Summary: Dave Rossi has a secret fetish, but it might get the best of him tonight.  Changed to multi-chapter...
1. Chapter 1

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Summary: Dave Rossi meets his match on a phone sex line, of all places!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Dave Rossi was at his cabin for a well deserved rest. The team had been working almost non-stop for several months now, and it was time for him to unwind. He was stretched out over his bed in a pair of pajama bottoms, scotch in hand. He took the phone from the nightstand and placed it on the bed. He sighed and thought how he would be ridiculed by the rest of the team if they knew about the phone call he was about to make.

He had been calling phone sex lines for twenty years. Even when married to each of his wives, Dave found the anonymous conversation and fantasy exploration appealing. Contrary to what people might think phone sex lines actually have a legitimate purpose. They allow consenting adults to explore their darker fantasies by talking about it over the phone. There is no fear of disease, breaking hearts or hurting anyone in any way. Honestly, Dave found phone sex to be rather therapeutic. The nice thing was the service he called was known for dealing with high profile professionals such as him with absolute discretion.

Dave picked up the phone and dialed the number that was exclusive to clients. It contained a pre-recorded message telling clients which girls were working and what number to contact them directly at. Dave listened to who was scheduled that night, and then ruefully hung up the phone. Damn, only one girl was on tonight and it was someone he had no desire to speak with. She was what he referred to as a pretender; she would agree with whatever he said and moaned unconvincingly during calls. No, he needed actual conversation from someone capable of giving him that in addition to phone sex. He then picked the phone back up and dialed another number. After three rings, an older woman answered the phone.

"Dave, honey, we haven't heard from you in months! What can I do for you darlin'?"

Dave smiled. "Hi Blaze, was hoping to do a call tonight, but I heard who you have scheduled. When the hell are you going to hire another girl to work for the service?"

The older woman chuckled. "Well, there is someone I could call and see if she would be willing to have me send her a line. My niece Morgan takes client calls sometimes."

"Blaze, come on. I need real conversation tonight; I don't need another pretender I have to coach through a call. I'm not in the mood to train your girls or babysit".

"Dave, darlin', I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. Morgan is a graduate student, and quite capable of conversation. Plus she had red hair and big boobs, both things I know you like."

Dave laughed at the older woman. "So, Blaze, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, huh?"

"Nope, sure doesn't. Hold on, let me try to raise her on the other line".

Dave heard her put the phone down and talking to someone on her other phone. He could hear her tell the other person his name and give instructions on what kind of kink he usually asked for during calls. _Damn you Blaze_, he thought, _if I didn't trust you I'd tell you to stop giving these girls my real fucking name._

Blaze then came back to the line. "Alright darlin', she's getting ready to take the call, so give her about two minutes then you can call the second line and it'll go right to her. And for being such a good sport, I'll take $25 off your call with Morgan, alright?"

"I'm gonna hold you to that, Blaze. You're a peach."

"Well, you have fun, and email me to let me know how it goes."

Dave hung up and waited a few minutes. He then picked up the phone and dialed the direct line he knew all too well. After the first ring, a rich, melodic voice with a slight southern accent answered. "Hi, this is Morgan".

Not a bad start. She sounded cute. "Hi Morgan, this is Dave. I hope Blaze didn't disturb you."

"Oh no, don't be silly. Aunt Blaze knows I am a night owl. I was just doing some light reading when she called".

"Really, and what kind of reading were you doing, the new edition of Cosmo?"

Morgan paused for a second before answering. _Goody, I have myself a smug prick_. "Actually, I was reading an article in Sage Psychology about the nature versus nurture theory when it comes to the shaping of a criminal's psyche".

"And are you learning anything from your reading?"

"Actually Dave, to be honest, I think a person can overcome both environmental and genetic predispositions. I really don't buy into the 'my mommy didn't love me' or 'I was born to kill' theories. I think it's a choice".

Dave was amused by this young lady. Obviously she had a good head on her shoulders. "Well, I know several experts that would debate you on that. So, with all of that intelligence, Morgan, may I ask why you choose to take phone sex calls?"

_Oh, so he wants to play_, Morgan thought ruefully. "Well, Dave, I'll answer that question if you agree to play a game with me."

"Game? Sounds kinky."

"Dave, this game is called the truth. For two minutes, I'll tell you nothing but the truth, but you have to do the same. Wanna play?"

"Sure, but you first."

"Alright, the reason I take phone sex calls is I like to talk to people. I like the idea of men, and women, who call here wanting to share their deep, dark secrets with me. It does, I admit, give me a sense of power. So tell me, why do you call the line?"

Dave thought for a moment before answering. "I was never good at relationships, so I use the line to get what I need".

Morgan laughed in spite of herself. "Dave, I thought you understood this game was called the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"No Dave, you're not. The truth is you've probably been married several times, you have a high profile job, and you think you're superior to everyone intellectually so you call here to try to feed your ego. The problem is you want someone to challenge you mentally and sexually, but you haven't found them yet. It pisses you off because you're constantly frustrated. How accurate am I?"

Dave was dead silent. _God dammit, who is this girl and why does she have to be on the other end of a fucking phone?_

"I have to say you're pretty good, Morgan. And I admit you have me intrigued. So, how do you think you could stimulate me?"

"Well, first of all, you'd have to surrender control to me. I'd say you probably own a few ties, am I right?"

"Right again."

Morgan smiled. She was going to give him the best mind fuck of his life. "Well, first I'd have you strip and lay down on the bed, face up. I'd walk over to the bed with my long, red hair flowing over my shoulders, and I would be in a silky back teddy with black thigh high stockings and black four inch leather heels. I'd kiss you tenderly, teasing your lips and lightly caressing your hot tongue with mine. I'd slowly straddle you, taking one silk tie and bind your wrists together behind your head with your tie. I would then lightly caress your chest with my ruby red nails, then lightly lick and nibble on your ears, work my way slowly down your neck and go down to those hard nipples you have. I'd blow on them lightly, lick them, suck and playfully bite on them, teasing you all the way. Does that sound good, Dave?"

Dave was lying across the bed with his bottoms shoved down, his long, thick cock in his hand. He could barely compose himself to say "Uh-huh". Damn, this girl was good!

"Now Dave, just imagine me rubbing myself against your hot, throbbing cock. You can feel how wet I'm getting but you can't touch me. I then take down my teddy enough to where you can see my full, luscious 34 DD breasts with their hard pink nipples. I gently graze them across your lips, and you hungrily try to suck on them, but I pull away and gently smack your cheek. Naughty boy mustn't touch".

_Oh man, this call was pure torture!_ Morgan painted quite a vivid picture. Dave groaned and demanded more. Morgan chastised him for demanding, so he immediately knew what he had to do.

"Please, please, may I suck on your tits? I'm begging you, please!"

Morgan smiled_. I got him now_, she thought to herself. "I then lean forward and allow you to lick on my nice, supple breasts. Your hot tongue feels so good against my hard nipples. I feel how hard your cock is, begging to be loved. You want me to love that big, thick dick, don't you Dave?"

Dave groaned. "Yes, please, love my cock Morgan, please."

"Are you touching yourself, Dave?"

"Uh huh."

"Stop it, stop right now. You are not to put another finger on that piece of meat unless I say so, you understand?"

Dave moaned. "No, please, let me…"

Morgan's voice got stern. "I said stop now, you little bitch! " Dave then heard a sharp smack through the phone. "You want me to spank that ass?"

Oh God, he thought to himself, she was good. Better than good.

"Yes, I understand."

"Yes what, Dave?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Now, I'm taking my teddy completely off. I lie down next to you and show you my fresh, pick shaved pussy. I start to finger it right in front of you. I can see your cock twitching so bad, begging for release. I then take my finger out of my twat and run it across your lips. Does it taste good?"

Dave was hard as a rock now. "God, yes, you are so fucking sweet!"

"Yes, what?"

"Yes ma'am, you are so sweet thank you for allowing me to taste you".

"What a good boy…I might just let you cum."

Dave sighed. It has been so long since he was this into a phone fantasy. This girl had his number, and was working him good.

"Now, Dave, I'm moving down toward that big, handsome piece of man meat you have. Feel me take it into my hand and start to stroke it. I take my tongue and lightly run it over that full mushroom head. I feel you try to struggle and buck your hips. I put my hands on your thighs to force you to lie still, and then take you into my mouth full throttle. Tell me how good it feels, Dave."

Morgan could hear a loud moan on the other end of the phone. She could tell her client was in dire straits. "Oh please, please ma'am…"

"Please what, bitch? You want something?"

"Oh ma'am please let me stroke myself, please, I can't take it!"

She came dangerously close to breaking character and laughing at this predicament_. Humph, some alpha male he turned out to be!_ "No Dave, not yet. I'm not quite done."

Dave groaned in spite of himself. He wanted to release himself so badly, but was enjoying this fantasy too much to disobey his phone mistress.

"Dave, I'm feeling generous, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to let you jack off, but I'm going to spank that ass and turn it bright red while you do it."

Gratefully, Dave grabbed his cock in his hand and began to beat off furiously. He could hear the swats on the other side of the phone, and groaned until he finally felt his release getting close. He then yelled out while his juices splashed over his belly, chest and even up as far as his neck. Damn, what a mess!

"Oh, yeah, I'm gonna CUM….YEAH….FFFUUUCCKKKKKKKKK!"

Morgan was silent for a moment while Dave collected himself. "Well, Dave, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"Wow, you are AMAZING! That is the best call I've done literally in years. How can I request you again?"

"All you have to do is call Aunt Blaze and ask her to call me. She knows how to find me."

"Hm, I'll keep that in mind. How long have we been on the phone for?"

Morgan looked at her clock. "About 107 minutes."

"Shit, my credit card company is going to laugh when they see this charge."

"Dave, if you were on a budget, you can always tell me when to remind you of the time."

"No, trust me I have an endless supply of money, I was just being a smartass. But I want to thank you for tonight, and trust when I say I will be calling you VERY soon doll. Good night babe."

Morgan smiled. "Good night to you too hon".

She smiled as she hung up the phone. Damn, not only did she earn $85 off this call, but she actually liked Dave Rossi. He would be a client she would ask Blaze to send her way more often.

Dave was also quite satisfied. He was glad he called tonight. Hotch could probably benefit from talking to her. He had been trying to get his best friend to interact with someone, anyone, since Haley's death to no avail. Maybe it's time Aaron spoke to Blaze and set up an account. Dave did know one thing, though; next time he called Morgan HE was going to be the one in control. _Revenge is a dish best served cold,_ he smiled.

After his shower, Dave sat in front of his computer and brought up his email. He opened a new message and addressed it to Blaze.

_**Blaze, I hate to admit it, but you were right. Your naughty niece was indeed what the doctor ordered. Do not lose her, because you'll lose me as a customer if you do. Also, as an FYI, if you happen to get a call from an Aaron Hotchner, open an account for him. He's my best friend and is getting over his ex-wife's murder. He could use a loving touch. **_

Dave hit send and sat at the computer thinking. Yes, Miss Morgan, next time we meet you will have the tables turned on you.

**How do you like this? I admit it's something different, but interesting. Please be kind when reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Two Summary: Dave convinces Aaron to try the service with interesting results.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

At first glance, one would assume that Aaron Hotchner was about as straight-laced as they came. He was hardly ever casual about his appearance, and his constant scowl gave as much warmth as an Arctic winter. He just didn't realize until today how cold he really came across to others.

He sat alone in his bedroom with the phone in front of him. A sheet of scrap paper with some phone numbers was next to it. Aaron looked down at the sheet and sighed. He could not believe he was actually contemplating doing this. He couldn't help but to think back on the conversation with his best friend earlier in the day.

They had been at Dave's cabin fishing when his best friend had once again begun his constant lecture about letting others in his life. Aaron knew it was futile to resist Dave's constant nagging, but he just didn't want another lecture from Rossi the Playboy about how he just needed to get his nut off. Since the divorce, all Aaron wanted to do was focus on being the best parent possible for Jack.

"Aaron, cut the bullshit. It's me you're talking to. I know you're still grieving Haley, but it's been a year. She wouldn't want you to sit around feeling sorry for yourself."

"Dave, I'm not sitting around feeling sorry for myself. I have Jack, and of course my work to keep me occupied. I have no need, or desire, to as you put it, "hook up" with someone. I wouldn't be good company for any woman, and I'm not into one night stands".

Dave looked at his best friend and shook his head. "Aaron, I have to be honest with you. Everyone thinks you need to go get a girl, fuck the shit out of her, and call it a day. You are so damn serious all the time; everyone says you have a large stick shoved up your ass. Maybe getting a little action would loosen you up."

Aaron could not believe what he just heard. "The whole TEAM thinks I have a stick up my ass? Dammit, what do you people expect from me? I get attacked by Foyet, he kills my ex-wife and damn near my son, and all of you expect me to just act like its okay. What the fuck, and you of all people, Dave, should understand. You're my best friend!"

The older man looked at his friend and shook his head. "Alright, now that you have that out of your system, let me continue. I know everything you've been through. Hell, I was there in your hospital room and have done everything I can to help you and Jack. Aaron, all I'm saying is sometimes sex can be a good stress reliever. Hell, I know that better than anyone."

The younger man looked at Dave. "Well, Mister Playboy Rossi, I don't see you in a relationship. Either you're renting hookers or you're stuck with Rosie Palm and her five sisters."

Dave laughed in spite of himself. Here was his opening to discuss Aaron using the phone service. "Well, actually Aaron, I do have quite the understanding with Miss Palm. But I also have a little auditory and mental stimulation to help the process."

Aaron looked at his friend curiously. "Dave, that's an interesting way to describe porn."

"No, not porn. I actually am a well-known client at an adult fantasy line."

"Phone sex? Dave, you actually spend money on phone sex? Isn't that for losers who can't even get a real girl to fuck?"

Dave laughed and clasped his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I see you also believe those urban myths attached to the enigma known as phone sex. No, I've been calling this line for twenty years. All three of my ex-wives never understood why. But honestly, I do it because of the anonymity. You don't know them, and they don't know you. Anything you talk about is completely confidential, and there are no taboos. Hell, you don't even have to talk about sex. You can talk about anything."

Aaron could not believe what he was hearing. His best friend called a phone sex line? Well, we are talking about a constantly horny man. It must be an Italian thing.

"So Dave, you're saying I can call this place, and just talk about whatever?"

"Yeah. Just be yourself, and remember its all fantasy. Just let go and have some fun. Hell, if you pop one off, good for you. Maybe that'll help dislodge that stick in your ass too." Dave paused to study his best friend's face. Aaron was clearly torn between getting the number and just brushing off the suggestion. Dave was not about to let Aaron slide this time.

"Listen, just call the owner, her name is Blaze. She's older, but very good at her craft. She does calls too, but I'm just not into the whole mature woman thing. She'll need some information on you, and then she'll explain how the service works. Aaron, it's nothing to be ashamed of, you need to talk to someone".

Aaron looked at his friend with interest. "So, what kind of information does she need, and how do you know you can trust her or these girls that work for her?"

"Blaze is a good woman who understands the need for discretion. She keeps a credit card on file in her office to bill when you do calls. She's the only one who ever knows anything private about you. Now she does have the capability to send pictures of her girls via email, but you don't have to give her your email address if you don't want to. The girls never have to know who you are, you just call the client line, see who's working, and write down the direct number to reach them. You give them your name, and they keep a record of how many minutes you talk. They send that to Blaze, who then bills your credit card. It's really simple, and she runs criminal backgrounds on everyone she hires. In fact, she's so picky on who she hires, it's a miracle when they have a new girl working."

"Dave, it sounds okay, and I guess I could give it a try. Go ahead and give me the number to call. I won't promise anything, but I'll think about it."

Dave smiled as he handed Aaron a slip of paper with the contact information. "Have fun, and remember it's only a game."

Now sitting on his bed in front of the phone, Aaron was trying to work up the courage to do this. Jack was sleeping at a friend's house tonight, so this was the perfect opportunity to do this. He sighed and dialed the number on the top of the paper. He then heard an older woman with a strong southern accent. "Blaze here."

Aaron swallowed hard before he spoke. "Um, hi, a good friend of mine, David Rossi gave me this number, and, well, ma'am I've never done this before…"

"Oh, you must be Aaron Hotchner. Dave's told me all about you. He's been one of my best clients since I started this business twenty years ago."

_Oh fuck Dave, what did you tell this woman about me? _"Well, ma'am, I was told you needed some information from me."

"Sugar, just call me Blaze, we're all one happy family here. And don't worry; discretion is first priority. Trust me, my clients are well to do and usually in the public eye. They don't need to do business with someone who takes their situation casually. Now darlin', all I need is your address, social security number, date of birth, and a credit card you want me to keep on file for you. Oh, and a phone number just in case I run into an issue running your card."

"Blaze, with all due respect, I don't want any mail or phone calls coming to my home. You see, I have a four year old son, and…"

The older woman cut him off. "Honey, I never mail anything to your house, and as far as the phone number, well, you can give me a cell number if that's better. I promise no one will ever call except me, and I never do unless there's a problem with your credit card. Even then, I'll only leave a message with my name asking you to call me. I would never do anything to compromise you."

Aaron was relieved and gave all of the pertinent information to set up an account. Blaze then gave him a number to what she called the client information line and explained how the service worked. It was just as Dave had explained.

"So, Blaze, Dave tells me I don't have to talk about sex if I don't want to. I'm not sure what he told you about my situation, but I haven't really been close to anyone for a long time and…"

"Dave told me briefly about what happened to your son's mother, Aaron. I'm sorry to hear that and you talk about whatever you're comfortable with. In fact, I have a girl on now I think you would like. Her name is Danielle, but most of the regulars call her Dani for short. She's in her 30's, tall, blonde with brown eyes, and a good attitude. She's very sensitive and caring, just what you need, I think."

Aaron was interested. "So, how to I call this Danielle?"

"Hold on a minute, let me call and tell her to expect you. Usually my girls have to put you on hold and call me to give an okay for a call if they've never heard of you before." Blaze then took another phone and told the person on that line to expect Aaron Hotchner to call in a few minutes.

"Okay, you're all set. This is her direct line, so go have fun. Feel free to call or email me to let me know how you liked her. And Aaron, I'll charge you half price this call so you can get acquainted with the service."

Well, that was generous of her. Aaron thanked the older woman and hung up. He waited a few minutes before he picked up the phone and dialed Danielle's number.

"Hi, this is Dani."

Aaron swallowed then slowly spoke. "Hi, my name is Aaron Hotchner, and I was told you would be expecting my call."

_Wow, this guy sure was formal. _"Yes, honey, Blaze said you're new to using the service so to treat you extra nice."

"Hm, okay, I'm not sure how to take that."

"Just relax, Aaron. We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to. You're in control, so you tell me where you'd like to begin."

"Well, how do you usually begin this sort of thing?"

_Damn, this guy is clueless, has he been under a rock or what? _"Well, you can ask me questions about myself, tell me what you're comfortable revealing about yourself, then we take it from there. If you just want me to listen, I can do that. It's all about you and what you need from me."

Aaron took a deep breath, and then began to tell Dani about himself. He was divorced, with a four year old son. He is in law enforcement and lost his ex-wife to a guy who killed her to get revenge on him for trying to capture him. He was stabbed by this guy as well. Dani carefully listened to every detail of Aaron's story. When he fell silent, she slowly began to speak.

"I'm so sorry about your ex-wife, Aaron. That is terrible. How can anyone hurt another person like that?"

"This is what I deal with every day. I have to be so strong all the time. Strong for my son, strong for my team, I feel like everyone expects me to be this pillar of strength. But I'm not sure if I can do it anymore." Dani could hear the man was close to tears.

"It's okay to be human, Aaron. Sometimes we all need someone to show us some kindness. It doesn't have to be much, just a sympathetic ear, someone holding you close, stroking your hair, telling you everything will be alright. You can be yourself with me. If you need to cry, then do it here with me. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, easy for you to say, I'm paying for you to be here, so I guess you have to say that."

"Aaron, the reason I do these calls is because I think everyone, male and female alike, sometimes just needs someone that won't judge them. They need to express themselves without fear. I'm not going to judge you, Aaron Hotchner. You can just tell me how you feel and I'm here to comfort you."

"I just can't seem to forgive myself" Aaron began. "I've lost several team members, lost my marriage, and then I almost lost my life. My career cost the mother of my son her life. Haley never signed up for that. God I wish it had been me on the other end of that gun!" He began to sob hard into the phone.

Dani's heart melted for this poor, broken soul. She had never had a client break down like this before. She secretly wished she could be with this man to hold him close and allow him to be loved. "Aaron, it's okay. Just let it out, hon. Let me comfort you."

For several minutes there was nothing but silence between them. Aaron felt strangely better having confessed his fears to this stranger on the phone. Maybe Dave was right, this phone line this was good for him. "I'm sorry, you didn't deserve to…"

She cut him off in mid sentence. "Aaron, it's okay. You know, if I were there, I would have my arms around you, just letting you cry into my shoulder. I'd just stroke your hair and hold you close. Maybe kiss your neck a little."

Dani waited for a minute. Nothing but silence met her ear. God, she hoped she didn't push too hard. "Aaron, I'm sorry if…"

"No, don't be. It's been so long since I've been close with anyone. You sound so nice. I'd love to just stroke your blonde hair and kiss you gently. I long to hold a beautiful woman like you and just tenderly make love to her."

"Aaron, you can make love to me now. All you have to do is just think about it. The mind is a powerful tool of love."

He could feel himself getting aroused. "God, I would love to just gently take your clothes off and just kiss, lick and nibble my way down that luscious body of yours. I'd love to just find that sweet spot and lick until you came right in my mouth. Oh God, yes…"

Aaron could not fight the urge any longer. His hand was wrapped firmly around his length, stroking it with long, slow, deliberate strokes. "Oh God, this feels so good."

"Aaron, tell me what you want, honey. Do you want me to go down on you?"

"Yes, please, go down on me; please me with that pretty mouth of yours."

"Lie back for me, baby. Let me just sink between your legs and grab that beautiful, full cock. Feel me breathe across your full, thick head. I'm going to lick it now, softly, gently, enough to tease you. Do you like that?"

Aaron let a loud moan escape his lips. "God, yes, more Dani, please…"

"Oh no worries, I'm not even close to being finished. I'm going down on you, all the way." Aaron could hear deep slurping noises. Damn, the sound effects made it even better. He could just imagine the blonde being right there, her head bobbing up and down on his shaft. He was stroking his cock so hard and fast he felt his climax build, but he didn't want it to end yet.

"Ugh, no, have to stop, don't want to cum in your mouth."

"Want to you want, Aaron?"

"I want to fuck you, I want to lie you down, spread your legs and just plunge deep inside of you. I want to fuck you so hard you become a part of this mattress."

"Then do it. Just pick up my legs, and take what you want. Give it to me as hard as you can. Don't hold back. Yeah, that's it Aaron, fuck me, fuck me harder, yeah harder!" He could hear her breathing get hard and fast. He sped up his strokes to meet with the pace. He could just imagine throwing those long legs over his shoulders and fucking the shit out of her.

"That's it, baby. Just fuck me, harder, faster, oh yeah, Aaron I want you to shoot your load inside me, just use me and make me take what you have to give me, oh yeah, YEAH!"

Aaron was done for at this point. He let out a long, primal growl as he shot his load. His juices splashed all over his chest, belly, and even up toward his neck. God, he hadn't shot a load like that in years. Wow, this was what he needed.

"Aaron, are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I'm good, how are you?"

"MMMMM, better than fine that was incredible hon. Are you sure this was your first time calling a sex line?"

Aaron smiled in spite of himself. "Yeah, I'm sure. I hope this isn't too personal, but do you, well during these calls, have you ever…"

"Honestly Aaron, not usually, but there's something different about you. And yes, I pleasured myself during our call. Do you like that idea?"

"Well, I was hoping that it wasn't all play acting".

"It wasn't hon. And you can always call me again. If I'm not on, ask Blaze to find me. I'll gladly take your call."

They wished each other a good night and hung up. Dani looked at the time and was amazed; she had been on this call for three and a half hours. Blaze had told her she was giving Aaron a deal on the price of the call, but she would still get her full commission. That was a nice $168, but she would have given it all back if it had been a real encounter. She knew full well there was never a chance of meeting Aaron Hotchner personally, but this is one client she wouldn't mind meeting.

Aaron was also looking at the time. _Christ that call is going to be expensive. _But he had to admit it was well worth it. He wished he could meet this girl, but he supposed it was for the best it would not happen. He just wished things could be different.

He then glanced down at his cell phone, which had been on silent the entire time. Four missed calls; three from Jessica and one from Dave. He would call Dave after his shower, but immediately dialed Jessica's number.

"Hey Jessica, its Aaron. What's up?"

"Aaron, are you alright? Jack wanted to say good night before going to his friend's house, but he was scared when you didn't answer. I promised I'd find you and have you call his friend's house. Are you okay?"

"Yeah Jess, I only fell asleep in my chair. I had my phone on silent this whole time. Give me the number to Jack's friend's house and I'll call."

Jessica gave him the number and hung up. Aaron then called the number given and spoke to his son. Jack was scared Foyet had returned and hurt his daddy, but he reassured his son daddy was taking a nap and had his phone where he couldn't hear. Satisfied, Jack said good night and hung up. Aaron then went and took a long, hot shower. The thoughts of his conversation with Dani went through his head and he felt better than he had in years. Yes, he would be calling again, very soon.

Later, after a sandwich, Aaron then dialed Dave's number.

"Aaron, what happened? You always answer your cell."

"Dave Rossi, you knew damn good and well what I was probably doing when you called. You're a real bastard, but a correct one. Thanks for the number."

Dave chuckled a bit. "So, who was she and was she any good?"

"Her name was Dani and I don't kiss and tell."

"Fuck you, Aaron. You actually expect me to believe that horse shit? Come on; was it everything you hoped for?"

"Better. Good night, Dave."

He then walked over to his computer and brought up his email. He typed in the email address Blaze had given him. He typed the following message:

_**Blaze, thank you for pairing me with Dani. She was incredible. Please send me a picture of her when convenient and have a great weekend.**_

Yes, indeed, Aaron Hotchner had to admit he was now hooked.

Meanwhile, back at his cabin, Dave Rossi was also sending an email to Blaze.

_**Time to pay the devil his due, Blaze. You said I'd never convince Aaron to call your service. I did, so now it's time for the devil to collect his prize. I want my free call with Morgan, and I want it soon.**_

Dave sat back in his chair and smiled wickedly. _Yes indeed, it's time Miss Morgan met the devil._

**So, please tell me what you think! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Three Summary: Dave begins to turn the tables on the lovely Morgan, and Hotch considers breaking the rules.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

The team had been called to Salt Lake City, Utah for another case. Someone was killing Mormon women and leaving them in sexually suggestive positions at the Temple doors. This case has already been quite exhausting for the team, but more so specifically for Aaron Hotchner. He really needed some time alone to collect his thoughts.

After dinner Aaron excused himself from the rest of the team and made his way back to the hotel. He dimmed the lights in the room and took his suit off. Stretching out on the bed, he took out his cell phone and dialed the number to the client line. He listened carefully to the schedule of girls that were working, and came across Dani's name. He smiled as he took note of which line was assigned to her tonight. He then hung up and dialed the number.

"Hi, it's Dani."

"Hi Dani, its Aaron. Am I disturbing you?"

Dani could not help but smile. "Aaron, of course not. I'm glad to hear from you. What would you like to talk about tonight?"

"If you don't mind, I'd just like to talk. I'm out of town for work and it's been a rough three days. This case is really getting to me and I just need to get my mind off of it for awhile."

"Of course, Aaron. I'm here to listen if you need me to. Can you tell me anything about your work?"

Aaron was silent for a moment. As much as he wanted to share, he knew he couldn't. He just gave her general details about the case and confided he was a bit at a loss. Something about this case was perplexing him.

Dani finally spoke. "Aaron, you said your case related to religious victims. Do you know anything about the specific religion? It may help you to get a fresh point of view on things."

"No, actually I'm not very familiar with this specific religion. Do you think if I look at some of its common practices it may shed some light on this case?"

"It just might, Aaron. Anything can help at this point."

"How did you get so smart? You've been a source of inspiration tonight."

"Aaron, I'll let you in on a little secret. I majored in comparative religion in college. One of the major lessons in the program is human beings with a strong sense of faith are motivated to commit atrocious acts in the name of their God."

All of a sudden, Aaron got a moment of total clarity. Could it be that all of the female victims were not raised in the Mormon faith, but rather converted through marriage or some other means? He wondered why Reid had not thought of this angle.

"Dani, you are great. Thank you so much. I've been dying to talk to you. So, how was your day?"

She paused for a moment before answering. _This guy is acting as though we're a couple or something, and as much as I would love to meet him, I can't really lead him on. _"Aaron, I hope you understand that I…"

He cut her off in mid-sentence. "I'm sorry, if this is too weird…"

"No Aaron, believe me, if I could meet you, I would. But Blaze wouldn't stand for it. She has a strict rule about that. It would break my confidentiality agreement with her."

"I understand, but I was wondering if you could at least tell me one thing. Can you at least tell me where you are? Not your address, but at least let me know what state you're in? Truthfully. I swear I'll never bother you, I just feel like we have a connection and if I have to settle for…"

"Aaron, please, I would love to tell you, I would even consider meeting you, but it can't happen. I feel it too, but it's not good to consider it."

"Dani, just please tell me generally. I promise I'll never tell. You know I work at Quantico, Virginia. Just please tell me."

She took a deep breath. Blaze would so kill her for this. "Let's just say I'm a lot closer than you would think. You have a good chance of running into me on the street and not knowing who I was."

"Okay, fair enough. Just one more question. Is Danielle your real name?"

"No, actually it's not. My real name is Tabitha. And Blaze would kill me if she knew I told you that."

"My dear sweet Tabitha, I would never do anything to hurt you. I have to say you are a comfort to me, and I want to stay in your life. The offer is always there if you want to take a chance and meet, but if it has to stay this way I'll accept that too."

With that, they said their goodbyes with a promise of a call tomorrow. Aaron's head was swimming with a variety of thoughts. He knew he could never do anything to harm her, but he was drawn to her. Maybe it was the mystery of the phone. Shaking his head, he then opened his lap top and Googled the Mormon Church. He read about their customs and practices and fell asleep with the computer still in front of him.

Dave Rossi had an evil streak to him. He had indeed allowed Morgan to get the best of him last time, but he was already planning his revenge. Phone fantasy was fun, but he had never allowed a woman to gain control of him that easily. He called up Blaze's reply to his last email and read it again.

_**Dave, I have no problem giving you what you deserve, but I wanted to remind you I will not tolerate any funny business. Morgan is my niece and she is to be treated with respect. The last time you tempted one of my phone girls to meet you for a rendezvous it ended in disaster. FBI profiler or not, if you hurt her I'll make sure ALL of your dirty laundry is aired in Quantico. If we're clear, then we have a deal. Call me.**_

Dave could not help but chuckle at the older woman's email. _I guess she still hasn't forgiven me for Holly. _He picked up his cell phone and dialed Blaze.

"David Rossi, it's about damn time you called me."

"Sorry Blaze old girl, I'm out of town on a case. Just got your email. You just can't forgive me for Holly, can you?"

"Damn right you smug son of a bitch! She was one of my best girls until you HAD to lure her into that hotel room and fuck her! She still hasn't completely gotten over you. Christ Dave, you must be packing a magic wand in those FBI pants of yours!"

"Oh Blaze, you worry too much. And for the record, Holly feely chose to break your rules and meet me in person. All I wanted was a good piece of ass, and truthfully she wasn't that great."

Blaze laughed despite herself. "Look, just don't do that to Morgan. I can understand you playing those profiler games with other girls, but she's young and impressionable. Besides, you fuck with my family; I'll have to bury your ass."

"Blaze, your niece handled herself quite well the other night on the phone. And no, I have no intention of meeting her like I did Holly. Let's just say I want to turn the tables on your niece and give her a sample of what she dished out to me."

"So this is what it's about Dave, a bruised ego? Well, if you want to play, fine, but just remember it's only a game. Shall I call her for you?"

"Yeah Blaze, but I just want a short chat. I'll get my free call with her when this case is over."

A few moments later, Dave dialed the second line and Morgan answered.

"So, you've come crawling back to me, begging for more, mister badass?"

"How overconfident we are, Miss Morgan. Actually, I called to continue that game from the other night. You know, the one called truth?"

"Alright, so what do you want to know?"

"Oh no, it's not what I want to know, it's what I already know." Dave licked his lips in anticipation of the game.

"Well, Mr. Rossi, what is it you think you know?"

"That you want someone to take control. It may give you power to dominate a man like me, but what you really want is to have me flip the switch, turn the tables on you. What you desire is for someone to take control of you and give out the punishment you so richly deserve."

Morgan smiled. "And do you think you have what it takes to do that?"

"You know the answer to that. You're begging me to do it. And trust me, I plan on doing it. I'm going to have you crying like a little girl before I'm done. You'll be begging me to stop, but I'm not as compassionate as you."

"And what are you, Dave?"

"I'm the devil, and you're going to become my concubine."

Morgan shuddered as she heard those words come out of his mouth. It was certainly an interesting offer.

"So then, shall we begin?"

"Not tonight. I'm out of town on a case, but I'll be back soon. And when I call, you better be ready."

"What exactly was the purpose of this call then, advance notice?"

"No y love, a warning. The devil's coming to play, and he wants your soul, so be ready."

And with that, Dave hung up the phone. That should give her plenty to think about for a few days. He did enjoy his little trysts on the phone, and Morgan was one that he would savor.

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm actually on an all-night marathon of being awake since I'm on vacation from work, so I'm writing chapters as they come to me. Please keep the comments coming! Also, if you have any suggestions on where to take this, let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Four Summary: A look into the thoughts of our lovely PSO's (Phone Sex Operator), Morgan and Dani.

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Dani was in her kitchen washing dishes. She was barely conscious of what she was doing, but somehow she managed to keep up her pace of washing and rinsing. The Virginia sky was grey and threatening rain. Afternoon thunderstorms were a common occurrence during summer, and it appeared today was no exception. The blonde was lost in her thoughts.

She sighed as she thought about Aaron Hotchner. It was obvious they shared a type of connection, but it could simply be explained by the mystery of the phone. Dani had actually Googled the profiler and seen videos of old newscasts regarding his work with the Behavioral Analysis Unit. She had read news articles about his almost-deadly encounter with George Foyet, also known as The Reaper. Aaron was a very handsome man, one that she could easily be attracted to. She loved men with dark hair and eyes.

Aaron had called her every day during the past two weeks. She enjoyed their conversations; most of the time they shared details about their day with one another or discussed other topics of interest. He had been amused when she said she loved sports, specifically football and boxing. She told him about her life, how she had left Arizona at age 16 and moved to DC to get away from an alcoholic mother and a stepfather who had been trying to molest her. She had come east with her older sister, who was enlisted in the Navy. She enrolled in cooking school and enjoyed a short but fulfilling career as a chef in three prestigious hotels.

At age 30, Dani decided she had enough of restaurant life and enrolled in Georgetown. She majored in Comparative Religion with the intent of becoming a teacher. Unfortunately, with the economy in such a state, no one was hiring. She started working for the phone service six months ago. She was a 34 year old unemployed chef with a teaching degree.

Aaron had listened to her every word, barely offering any comment. He told her of his own abusive father and his brother Sean who was a chef in New York. He barely spoke of Haley, only to offer their marriage broke up because of his commitment to the job. She didn't want to press about how Foyet had killed her or any other details. She figured he would share when he was ready.

What bothered her was his call this morning letting her know he was home. He had a few days off and invited her to meet him for lunch. She protested and reminded him about her obligation to Blaze, but he was relentless. He kept repeating no one had to find out, and there was no denying they were attracted to each other. They ended the call with Aaron telling her what restaurant he would be at, what time, and if she made the choice to meet him it would be up to her.

_Tabitha, you're crazy for even thinking about it. Blaze would hand you your head on a platter, not to mention try to sue you for violating confidentiality. _But the temptation was there, stronger than ever. What if Aaron Hotchner was meant for her? Again, she sighed as she picked up a cloth and dried the dishes.

Morgan sat down and stared at the glass of red wine in her hand. It had been almost a week since Dave Rossi had called to taunt her, and she was getting a bit anxious. He had called himself the devil. She hoped he was teasing, but from what Aunt Blaze had told her about the man he probably wasn't. She knew Rossi had been the cause of having her aunt's favorite PSO Holly fired for meeting in person. Also, Blaze had warned her Rossi could be charming but was into serious kink. There wasn't much that bothered Morgan, but she also knew Dave Rossi was a veteran profiler. There was no denying he could talk a good game. She was nothing compared to him, yet she knew the situation had been made worse by her taunting the older man.

Just as she took another sip of her wine, her cell phone rang in its familiar tune announcing her aunt. She picked up the phone and answered. Finally, Dave Rossi was ready to collect his due. The devil had come to claim her soul. Morgan sighed as she got her landline ready to accept his call. Like clockwork, her line rang.

"Hi, this is Morgan."

She heard the now all too familiar voice purring like a lion waiting to stalk its prey. "Hello, Morgan. Are you ready to dance with the devil in the moonlight?"

_Alright Morgan, here goes nothing. _"I was born ready, Dave."

Dani looked at herself in the hallway mirror before picking up her purse. She had changed her mind too often, but she ultimately decided to take a chance. She got in her car and drove to the small, quaint Italian restaurant Aaron had said he would be at. During the drive she wanted to turn back, but she pressed forward. Parking the car, she got out slowly and steadied herself before walking inside.

_Come on, Tabitha. You can do this. What's the worst can happen?_

She came upon a small table in the back corner. She recognized Aaron from his photos on the internet. As she approached, he looked up and smiled.

"I wasn't sure you were going to come."

"For awhile, neither was I."

**I know it's a short chapter, but it sets the stage for two very interesting scenarios. I'm not sure which one I'll write first, but it will be good! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Five Summary: Lunch turns into more for Aaron and Dani

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Dani sat down in the chair next to Aaron and looked at him. _Wow, the pictures of him online sure don't do him justice. _She looked at the profiler and saw the seriousness in his face. However, it did seem as soon as she joined him, the tension lessened. He was dressed in a pair of olive slacks with a white polo shirt. He seemed to have an air of confidence around him.

"So, now that you've seen me in person, are you disappointed?"

"No Aaron, not at all. You much better looking in person than you are in those old news videos. I'm not a bit disappointed."

He then gazed at the blonde in front of him. She was wearing jeans with a light blue long-sleeved blouse and her hair was in a loose bun. She wore light make-up and conservative jewelry. This girl did look familiar to him, though.

"Tabitha, I hope you don't mind me using your real name, but you said you were a chef, right? Where did you work?"

"Oh, my last job was Sous Chef at The Fontainebleau in DC. You might have seen me there."

"That's where I know you from. Haley and I used to have dinner there quite often, and the BAU had Christmas parties there quite a few times."

Tabitha took a sip of her water. "Well, now that we've established that, I think we need to talk about us."

Aaron liked her directness. "Well, my hope is we could have a nice lunch, and then if you're not too revolted by me, then we'll talk about where to go from here."

They ate their lunch and talked about their families. Aaron showed her pictures of his son Jack, who was adorable. She could see some resemblance to his father, but there were certain features she could assume came from his mother. She showed him pictures of her sister Marie, who was finishing her twenty years in the Navy. She was finishing her time at the Pentagon as a legal secretary.

As dessert and coffee arrived, Aaron took Tabitha's hand into his. "Listen, I know this puts you in a difficult position with Blaze, but I really feel we have a chance together. I really want to have a relationship with you. It's not necessary for you to answer me now, but at least think about it."

Tabitha gazed into those dark eyes. "Aaron, I have to know something. If you could have anything happen right now, after we finish lunch, what would it be?"

Aaron sighed. "If I had the choice, I would either follow you back to your place, or I would have you follow me to my place. Jack's with his aunt until tomorrow, so I have privacy."

Tabitha took another bite of her cheesecake on silence. She wanted to take Aaron back to her place, but she still had this nagging feeling this was not the right thing to do. _Christ Tabitha, you've already violated Blaze's rule on meeting clients, you might as well go all the way. _She could feel the desire build inside of her as she eyed the man sitting next to her. It had been three years since she had been with anyone, and the tension was more than she could handle.

"So, my place is fifteen minutes away, how far is yours?"

Aaron smiled in spite of himself. "About the same distance."

"Would you prefer to go to my place?"

"Sure, if you're okay with it."

"Then let's go."

They walked outside and got into their respective cars. Tabitha turned on the engine and got onto the highway. She could see Aaron following closely. She switched on the radio and smiled when the song Crimson and Clover started playing. How fitting one of her favorite songs to get her in a sexual mood start playing when her soon to be lover is following her back to her place.

As they both pulled into the driveway, Tabitha got out of the car and walked to the front door. Aaron was soon behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and opened the front door. The house was small, but cozy. Aaron could smell something that resembled warm cinnamon wafting through the room. It made him feel at home.

Tabitha led him to the living room, where she had him sit down on a large white sofa. He slid his shoes off and eased himself back.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure, bourbon if you have it."

"Tabitha got a glass and put some ice in it before filling it with the amber liquid. She handed it to him and he slowly sipped it while she took off her shoes. She came over to the couch and sat next to him, snuggling next to his chest.

"Honey, it's been a long time since I've done this, so I might…"

Tabitha put a finger to his lips. "Sh, Aaron, just relax. We'll go at our own pace. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

With that, she picked up a remote and jazz started playing in the background. They snuggled together for several moments enjoying the closeness. Aaron then sat his glass down on the coffee table and looked down at Tabitha. He reached into her hair and took out the clip that was holding her bun in place.

"Let me see you with your hair down."

She then took the remaining bobby pins out and ran her fingers through her hair. Aaron stared at this ravishing creature. No longer able to hold back, he took her into his arms, brushing his lips softly against hers. She returned the gesture by pressing her lips against his. He took this as an invitation to continue; his tongue then parted her lips and sought out her tongue. Tabitha moaned as she felt Aaron's hands travel down the front of her shirt. She could feel the buttons being undone and the fabric leaving her body. He then began to kiss and lick down her neck, lightly nibbling at her skin. She started to run her hands over the front of his shirt, caressing his chest through the fabric.

"Tell me what you want, Aaron. What would you like me to do?"

"I want you to go down on me, just the way you describe over the phone."

Tabitha was quick to comply. She got on her knees in front of him and began to undo his pants, taking out his thick, long cock. She began to stroke it with long, slow strokes and brought the thick, full head to her lips. He groaned as she breathed right over his cock. She then took her tongue and began to lightly trace the shape of the head, stroking his shaft while she licked. Tabitha then proceeded to trace the length of his shaft with her tongue, running her thumb across the head. She could taste the muskiness as she wrapped her tongue around his thickness and began to work his cock into her mouth. She began to deeply lick and suck, bobbing her head up and down on his length. Aaron was groaning loudly as she did this.

"God, you feel so damn good, better than I imagined, oh baby…"

Tabitha smiled as she began to massage his balls while deep throating his manhood. She then took her bra off with one swift motion and wrapped her luscious, milky breasts around his cock. She then began to work his cock between those gorgeous tits and suck the head of his dick. Aaron was in ecstasy.

"God, no one has ever done that to me before, feels so good…"

This kept up for a good fifteen minutes before Aaron asked to take her to the bedroom. She released his dick from her mouth with a wet pop and got up. She took his hand and led him into a bedroom in the back of the house. It had a large bed, which was already turned down. Aaron could tell Tabitha's favorite color was light blue, considering it was in varying shades in this room. She then began to take off her pants, then her underwear. She then stood in front of him naked.

She then started to take off Aaron's polo shirt, but he stopped her. "Aaron, if you don't want to make love, it's okay."

"No honey, it's not that, I, uh-well, I have a lot of scars from where Foyet…"

"Aaron, I don't care about the scars. They don't make a difference to you. I want to be with you, the person. I accept you, scars or not."

He then slowly removed his shirt and pants. She marveled at the sight of her lover's nakedness. Indeed, she saw several scars across Aaron's chest and abdomen. She carefully maneuvered him to the bed and had him lie back. She began to kiss his chest, slowly nibbling across the scars. Aaron was amazed at the tenderness she showed him. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation.

"I want to be inside of you so bad."

She smiled. So, he was willing to skip the rest of the foreplay to get what he wanted. "Do you want me on top of you?"

"Yeah."

Tabitha slowly mounted him and worked his long, hard cock inside of her sweet hole. He could feel how moist she was as his manhood penetrated her spot. Slowly, she began to move up and down on his cock, working her hips, rubbing her clit as she rode him. He wrapped his hands around her waist, prompting her to work herself up and down at a faster pace. He could feel her juices running down his shaft, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Tabitha quickly worked herself into orgasm, her pussy drenching his cock in her juices.

"Aaron, I want you on top of me. I want you to fuck me and take what you want. Use me and take whatever you want from me."

He then flipped her over on the bed, landing with a soft thud. She then parted her legs wider, so he could enter her deeper. He threw her long legs over his shoulders and started to drill her. His thrusts became hard and fast, satisfying his need. He could feel himself building to his climax.

"Getting close, oh yeah, gonna cum soon…"

Next thing they both knew, Aaron let out a loud yell as he released himself inside of her. He pulled out of her and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. After several minutes, he spoke.

"Are you alright?"

Tabitha smiled at him. "Yes, I'm great. So I guess this means we're a couple?"

"Do you want to be a couple?"

"Aaron, I want to be with you."

"Then I guess we are. We'll just take this one day at a time."

"Aaron, what am I going to do for work? Now that I've met you, I can't work for the service any longer, but I also have to pay my bills."

"Just leave that to me. I can make some calls. That's the benefit of dating an FBI agent; we tend to have a lot of contacts."

They soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I plan on writing the Rossi/Morgan banter tonight! I know some of you have been looking forward to that. Please keep those reviews coming.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Six Summary: Morgan and Dave have an interesting session

**Sorry I took so long posting this guys! I finished my Master's Degree, began my PhD program, started a full-time job, keeping up my phone sex job and keeping house! And yes, I am actually Morgan! She is my phone sex character **

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

"Hi, this is Morgan."

She heard the now all too familiar voice purring like a lion waiting to stalk its prey. "Hello, Morgan. Are you ready to dance with the devil in the moonlight?"

_Alright Morgan, here goes nothing. _"I was born ready, Dave."

Dave could tell she was nervous. "What's wrong, Morgan? You don't sound as confident and smug as you did when we spoke before."

"I'm fine, no issues here. Did you call for a reason or just to mindlessly banter back and forth with me?"

He sensed a bit of hostility in her voice. "First, you need to drop the attitude. If I wanted someone to sass me, I would have called one of my ex-wives. Now straighten up or else."

"Or else what, Dave?"

"You really don't want to find out. Now, tell me, what are you wearing?"

"I'm actually naked. You caught me getting out of the shower."

Dave licked his lips in anticipation. He was going to enjoy this call. "I have an outfit for you to put on. Do you know how to wear a garter belt and stockings?"

Morgan smiled. She was beginning to get an idea of where this was going. The question was how far would she go before bursting his bubble?

"I love garter belts and stockings. Especially black ones".

"Then you're in luck mi amour. They happen to be black. I also have a little silk nightie and some whore heels for you. Go slow and tell me how you're getting dressed".

"I'm taking the garter belt in my hand, caressing it, feeling how delicate and lacy it is. I put it around me, straightening the garters so I can fasten the stockings in place. I then bend over and pick up one of the stockings, rolling it down to the toe so I can place it on my left foot. I just got a pedicure today so my feet are clean and smooth with red toenails. I slowly pull up the stocking, caressing my leg as I do this. I make sure the seam is straight in the back and fasten it in place with the garters. I take the other stocking and do the same thing. The silkiness of it feels good against my skin. Once both stockings are fastened in place, I take the nightie in my hand and slowly put it over my head. I let it fall down my body, covering my luscious breasts, going down my tummy, and down my thighs. I then step into the heels carefully. It's been awhile since I've worn 6 inch heels, so it takes me a moment to adjust to the height. I then slowly walk toward you, with my head up, but my eyes diverted so I don't look straight into your eyes. I present myself for your inspection to make sure my Master is pleased with how his submissive looks".

Dave was breathless while Morgan was describing getting dressed. He could picture her doing all of this, and wished she were there in front of him now.

"Very good, submissive. Tonight you are to answer to that name, submissive, and you will call me Lord. I am your Lord, and you will worship me. You will do whatever I ask, without question or hesitation, lest you be punished and sent away. Do you understand?"

_Someone's been reading Anne Rice's Sleeping Beauty novels, M_organ thought to herself. _I guess he forgot that Beauty intentionally misbehaved so she would be sent away. _

"Yes, my Lord, I understand".

"Good, then Come kneel down next to my chair, and put your head on my lap. You can take your whore heels off for now, but I want you to only lay your head on my lap. I want you to show me what a good submissive you are."

"Yes, my Lord. I carefully step out of my shoes before I slowly kneel down before your chair. I clasp my hands behind my back so I am not tempted to touch you, and then carefully lay my head on your lap. I can feel your strong, powerful hand slowly stroke my head, gently petting me like a kitten. I can feel you getting aroused, but make no move to satisfy your hunger since you have not given me permission to do so. I feel your hand start to slide down my shoulders and rub my back. I still dare not to move or even look you in the eye for fear of being punished. The ache I feel in my heart grows because I want to satisfy your hunger, but if I make a move you will abandon me forever".

Dave was amazed at the way Morgan described their encounter. She obviously either studied dominant/submissive relationships or secretly was a submissive. He had been searching for a true lifestyle submissive for 30 plus years, and damn it to hell if he finds one on the end of a fucking telephone!

"I can sense your desire, but I wait until I feel you on the verge of tears from wanting to satisfy your Lord. I slowly undo my pants and take out my raging hard, throbbing cock. I lift your head from my lap and start to press it against your lips. I sense hesitation from you, but lift your head and get you to look at me. I smile and nod, giving you permission to orally stimulate me. I feel your lips part, and your hot mouth begins to accept my long, hard cock. You're doing such a good job, I start to moan as you deep throat me, and I feel a moan escape you. Then I feel you tense up and a tear falls from your eye onto my leg. I can tell you are afraid I'm going to punish you for making noise. I take my cock from your mouth and motion for you to get up. You put your shoes on, and I lead you over to my king size bed with deep blue sheets. I take your nightie off of you, and have you stand perfectly still in front of me while I probe your body. I start to play with your breasts, slowly pinching each nipple. I twist them until they are hard, and then begin to suck on one. All you can do is stand there, completely helpless. I can smell how wet your pussy is and it's driving me crazy. I take my right hand, and jam two fingers into your wet, hungry hole. Your body is shaking, but you make no sound and never move an inch".

Morgan was so wet listening to this scenario she had begun to secretly rub her clit. David Rossi might be off limits to her in person, but God he was everything she had dreamed of! Aunt Blaze always thought of dominant/submissive roles as something that only applied to having sex, but she could never understand the pleasure Morgan got by simply giving herself to the right man. To this point she had only served a Mistress, but to find a man in real life that could…_fuck Morgan, don't go there! David Rossi is off limits!_

Dave could tell Morgan was completely into this. He wondered how he could convince her to meet him in person to see if she was The One. _Come on Dave, get through the call first!_

"I know you want your Lord to use your body, to fill your tightness and explode inside of your walls. I will get to that very soon, submissive. First, **Voglio che voi di spank. **I make you lie down on the bed, stomach side down, and I start to caress your bare ass. Your skin is so soft, so pure. I then raise my hand and spank your left ass cheek. I can feel you slightly whimper from the pain, but before I can react I swat your right cheek. Your ass is such a lovely shade of red after those swats. I then take a riding crop out of my nightstand drawer and begin to spank you hard with it. I can tell the pain is almost too much for you, so I stop and take a bottle of lotion. Being a merciful Lord, I apply it to your red ass and rub it in. It has a nice, soothing effect on your skin. I then take my finger and start to trace your pussy lips. I find your clit and begin to slowly work it in a circular motion. I feel it start to swell and leak fluid. Again I hear you whimper because you know you're not supposed to cum unless I say so. I stop and taste your honeyed juice, which is so exquisite. I take a moment to decide whether or not I'm going to give you the privilege of fucking your pussy tonight".

Dave stopped because he needed to compose himself. He could hear Morgan silently playing with herself on the other end of the phone.

"Submissive, are you alright?"

"Yes my Lord, I am fine, thank you for asking".

_Dammit Rossi, she has to be the one, she is too familiar with the role…but how can I get her to meet me?_

"I think I want to fuck you tonight, Submissive. I'm going to roll you over and fuck you now**. Il tuo corpo merita di essere adorato. **Your Lord not only wants to be worshipped, but wants to worship the work of art before him. Do you speak any Italian, Submissive?"

"A little, my Lord. I took Latin in high school and college".

"**Molto bene, ora mi dica quello che vuoi**".

Morgan had to think quickly before Dave got upset. What the hell was the Italian translation?

"_Mi permetto di voi, si prega di fare l'amore per il mio signore_".

Dave was immediately turned on even further. A little Italian? RIGHT?

"Impressive, my submissive one. I'll even let you look at me while I fuck you. I grab your legs and throw them over my shoulders, then plunge my raging hard cock into that tight, wet cunt. I pound into you with hard, fast strokes and can feel you trying to put your arms around me. Normally I would punish you for this, but you feel so amazing. You're more than a common whore; you are indeed my submissive counterparts. Our souls are two parts of the same tapestry, and I feel us joining together as I make passionate love to you. I can't help myself, I feel myself looking into those beautiful eyes losing myself in them. I pound you so hard and fast I can feel myself start to reach my climax. I want you to cum with me; join me in this wave of ecstasy right now. **Oh mio Dio, ti amo, ho bisogno di te, vieni con me**.Oh yes, UUUUGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Morgan reached a shattering climax the same time as Dave. After what seemed an eternity she wished she was cuddled with him, reveling in their passion. Little did she know Dave was thinking the same thing.

"Bella, I have to ask you, how are you so well acquainted with this type of sex play?"

She knew she would have to give him and answer if he was going to keep calling her. "I actually was trained as a lifestyler by a Mistress in New Orleans".

_Hot damn, _Dave thought to himself, _I knew it. She is the one I've been searching for!_

"You realize this presents a problem for us".

Morgan sighed. She would love nothing more than to meet David Rossi and have a Master. But Blaze would die, then come back to life and kill them both. "Yes sir, we do have a problem, but there's nothing…"

Dave cut her off. "Look, I'm going to lay my cards on the table. Yes, I have three bad marriages and numerous affairs to my credit, but what no one knows is the reason is I've been searching for a submissive for over 30 years. I truly think you might be the one. If you're going to make me hunt you down, then so be it. If you say you're not interested in me, then I'll never bother you again. But do not allow your Aunt to steal your chance of happiness away from you".

With that, the line went dead. Morgan knew she probably pissed him off, but she couldn't help it. She felt herself begin to cry and wished she had never spoken to David Rossi. He came into her life, made her awaken feelings that Blaze said were ridiculous, and would probably never come back. Dammit, why does she care if he calls back?

_Because you got emotionally involved, Morgan. But, he did say he'd try to find you. How? _

David Rossi was never more frustrated in his life than he was at this moment. Morgan was the one he had been looking for, and he was NOT going to give up without a fight. He remembered that he did have a secret weapon at his disposal. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"You've reached the office of the Oracle of Knowledge, what can I do for you, SSA Rossi?"

"Garcia, I need you to run a trace on a line, if I give you a number, can you tell me what telephone number it is currently forwarded to?"

"Of course, I thought you'd give me something harder".

Dave gave Garcia the number to the line, which came back as being forwarded to a land line in Central Florida, outside of Orlando.

"Can you tell me who owns the line, Garcia?"

"Yes, one Mss Morgan Michaels. Do you need any information on her?"

"Give me everything you can find on her. Email it to my home, and let's keep this private".

They disconnected and Dave walked over to the computer. He got Garcia's email quickly. He got Morgan's driver's license, credit report, education history and current address with current employment records. Seems as though during the day Miss Michaels works with recovering drug addicts in an inpatient treatment center while getting her PhD.

_Maybe it's time for me to take a vacation and tour Central Florida._

**Italian Translations:**

**Voglio che voi di spank **_**I'm going to spank you**_

**Il tuo corpo merita di essere adorato **_**Your body deserves to be adored**_

**Molto bene, ora mi dica quello che vuoi **_**Very good, now tell me what you want**_

_**Mi permetto di voi, si prega di fare l'amore per il mio signore **_**Please I beg of you, make love to me, my Lord**

**Oh mio Dio, ti amo, ho bisogno di te, vieni con me **_**Oh my God, I love you, I need you, cum with me!**_

_**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please read and review! It's a holiday weekend so I might get to squeeze out two or three more chapters before going back to work Tuesday. **_


	7. Chapter 7

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Seven Summary: The Aftermath

**This time, David Rossi decides to immediately act on his desires, but fails to realize there are far-reaching consequences.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

David Rossi sat in front of his computer reading the file Garcia had sent on Morgan Michaels. She was indeed a gorgeous young woman. She was a little fuller around the hips than his previous wives, but it suited her well. _Women with curvy hips tend to bear children well, _Dave thought to himself. His mother was always telling him things like that as a young man. Oh, how he wished he had listened to his mother; perhaps then he would not have married three anorexic, shallow greedy bitches.

Dave saw that Morgan was a respected CBT (Cognitive Behavioral Therapist) that worked with drug addicts, attempting to help them restructure their thinking patterns in order to stay clean after inpatient treatment was concluded. He greatly admired the woman in this file, and could tell from her eagerness to help others she indeed was a true submissive. A true lifestyler enjoys helping others, is purely unselfish and puts the needs of others above their own at all times.

There were questions, though, that burned in his brain this file could not answer. He saw the telephone number to her home. Dave did not want to scare her away, but needed to get his answers in order to decide what to do next. He picked up the phone and dialed her home number. After four rings, he got her voicemail.

"_Hi, you've reached Morgan Michaels, CBT. I'm not in right now, so please leave a message and I will return your call within 12 to 24 hours. Have a great day"._

Dave hung up without leaving a message. He figured she probably had caller id and did not want to answer an unfamiliar number. Wait, she knows his number, or she should, because when she answers his phone sex calls she knows it's him. _Does that mean she's decided not to talk to me?_

Dave saw that Garcia was kind enough to include her cell phone number. He dialed and got a sleepy Morgan to answer.

"Morgan Michaels".

_Damn Dave, now you've done it, you woke her up. _"I was worried when you didn't answer your house line that you decided not to speak to me again".

_Wait, I know that voice…oh my GOD, he said he would find me! _Morgan was silently trying to decide what to say next.

"Morgan?"

"Um, yes, Dave, I mean sir, oh God, sir, yes I'm here. I'm sorry, you startled me, I wasn't…"

"It's okay, Morgan. I told you I'd track you down. I have questions that need to be answered".

Morgan could not believe what she was hearing. Blaze would kill both of them right now if she knew David Rossi had tracked down her private information, and she would be dead for not hanging up in his face.

"What questions do you have for me, sir?"

"Ever the submissive one, aren't you? I love that. Well, first of all, put your aunt out of your mind. This is two consenting adults having a private conversation, which is none of her business. I want to know about your training as a submissive, when you knew what you were, what your experiences are. I want to know if you feel something between us, or if this is all my imagination. If it's not, I have to have you. I'm convinced we're meant for each other".

For the next several hours, Morgan relayed the tale of her life. She knew at the age of ten she was submissive. Her mother, Jeannette, was a domineering woman who expected nothing less than perfection. Morgan said the rewards and affection for good behavior were overwhelming, but the punishment and isolation was severe when she misbehaved. Her father was verbally and physically abusive, never having wanted Morgan to have been born. She was always a chubby girl who was wicked smart, yet socially awkward. She was picked on by most children all the way through school, especially when she was promoted two and three grades ahead of kids her age. She graduated from high school at 14, then college at 17. Her mother died of kidney failure when she was 20, leaving her alone and heartbroken. That was when she met Anna Marie.

Anna Marie was a lesbian who made her living as a dominatrix. She had male clients from all over Louisiana and Mississippi who came to see her on a regular basis. She was in her forties, but still very attractive. She was only five feet tall, with small breasts, short black hair and blue eyes. Her pleasure in life was to have several female submissives tend her large plantation-style home and service her sexually. Morgan spent three years in Anna Marie's service, learning what it meant to be a trained submissive in all areas of life. What Morgan unfortunately did not understand was Anna Marie did not want what is referred to as an "ultimate slave", meaning marriage or long-term commitment was out of the question. She released Morgan from her service with a glowing letter of recommendation (actually two, one for employment purposes stating she was a great secretary, the other for any Master looking for a slave to contract with) and $50,000 to start a new life.

Dave was blown away by her story. What were the chances of him finding what he has desired all of his life? Then something struck him.

"Bella, are you saying you have never been with any man, sexually?"

"No sir, in school I never dated because mamma never allowed it, and Anna Marie hated men".

_Rossi, that means you could mold her into the type of lover you always wanted! This is too good to be true!_

"**Il mio amore, vorrei essere onorato di essere il vostro primo**."

Morgan was torn between doing what she knew was right and what her passion dictated. She gulped and replied,

"_Il mio signore, mi dica quando e dove, prometto di essere in attesa per voi"._

Dave knew then and there he had her right where he wanted her. "Don't be surprised if you get a note at work telling exactly that. And now Bella, it's time for us to say good night".

Like that, the line went dead.

Morgan was not sure what to think at this point. She knew that David Rossi was intending to meet her, but what consequences would there be for both of them? But, her heart was light because she knew he could fill a void that had been there for so long.

Dave Got up and poured himself a scotch. He slowly sipped it, thinking of what he was going to do next. God knows he had enough leave accrued to be gone for several months, but he would only need a few weeks to test how compatible he and Morgan could be. Yes, the plan would be too seduce her, see what skills she had to offer, then decide whether to retire in Florida or bring her to Virginia. Either way, Blaze would have his head. Yes, Blaze would have to be dealt with, but not for awhile, a very long while.

**Italian Translations**

**Il mio amore, vorrei essere onorato di essere il vostro primo **_**My love, I would be honored to be your first**_

_**Il mio signore, mi dica quando e dove, prometto di essere in attesa per voi **_**My Lord, you name the time and place, and I promise to be there waiting for you**

**I know this chapter was a bit short, but I'm immediately moving on to the next chapter. Dave is indeed going to Florida. I hope no one minds, but I'm putting Aaron and Tabitha/Dani in the background for the next couple of chapters to play out Dave and Morgan. Please keep the reviews and suggestions coming!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Eight Summary: The Meeting

**Dave travels to Florida and meets an unlikely ally in his quest to have Morgan**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

The next morning David Rossi surveyed his bedroom to make sure there is nothing he's forgetting. Last night he booked plane tickets to Orlando, booked himself a suite at the Ritz Carlton and a rental car to travel. He then loaded up his truck, took Mudgie to the kennel and headed for the BAU.

He headed straight to Hotch's office and knocked on the door. "Come in".

Dave could tell there was something different with his friend. He had a smile on his face and was glowing. "Hotch, if I weren't pressed for time, I'd ask why you're wearing that stupid grin".

"Good morning to you too, Dave. What can I do for you?"

"Listen, something important has come up, and I need a few weeks of personal time to take care of it. I know this is last minute, but I'm on my way to the airport now".

"Dave, this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain young lady, would it?"

_How the hell does Hotch know? Shit, this is going to get messy!_

Aaron smiled at his friend. "I'm afraid I broke the rules as well, Dave. Danielle and I met, and we're in a relationship. I was hoping to fly to Dallas to apologize to Blaze in person, and assure her my intentions are good. But, I guess I can wait until you're back".

Dave could not believe what he was hearing. "Yu actually met someone off the line? I never thought you had it in you".

"Well, thanks to you Dave, I think I might have found the one. And Tabitha filled me in on your sordid reputation, and Holly".

"Aaron, why not go and leave Derrick in charge? I'm sure he can handle things for a few days. Oh, and if I were you, I'd bring a bottle of the most expensive champagne and chocolate to Blaze. Trust me, I've had experience apologizing to her".

"Dave, I hope it works out for you. Maybe we can all meet when you get back".

Dave then walked out of the BAU and headed for the airport. While waiting for his flight, he took out his cell phone and dialed the number to Morgan's place of work.

"Good Morning, New Horizons Center, how may I direct your call?"

"Morgan Michaels, please".

"One moment, sir, I connect you with her assistant".

The line was silent for a moment when he then heard a harsh voice on the line. "Miss Michaels office, this is Mary Ellen".

"Hi Mary Ellen, I was wondering if Miss Michaels was in the office yet, please".

"No, actually, Wednesday mornings she stops at the county jail to conduct group therapy then comes into the center. Is there something I can help you with?"

Dave could tell this person was someone who was genuinely interested in her boss' welfare. "Well, actually, maybe you can. I'm flying to Orlando to surprise your boss, and I'd like to send a gift letting her know I'll be arriving. Would you happen to know what would please her most?"

Mary Ellen could not help but be excited. It was about time her boss bagged a man, and this one sounded gorgeous! "Well, she's not really into flowers, but…oh, wait, she loves orchids and black roses".

"Black roses? How interesting. Does she like candy, or anything else?"

"Morgan loves fresh fruit. A fruit basket would be perfect for her. Plus she likes sparkling grape juice. Oh, and she does love cookies, oatmeal raisin is her favorite".

Dave was impressed by how much this person know about his Morgan. _Rossi, she's not your Morgan…yet. _"Great, I know what to send. Uh, do me a favor, can we keep this conversation…"

"Between us? You got it! I'm just glad she's finally gonna get laid. Oops, sorry, what I meant to say was she deserves a good man in her life".

Dave grinned. He knew he had an ally in Mary Ellen. "One last question, what's on her agenda for this afternoon? My flight should get to Orlando about noon, then I want to freshen up and drive over toward the end of her day. Does she have anything scheduled?"

"Well, she has several client consultations, but she'll be free about 4pm".

"Perfect. Pencil me in as a consult, but use the name Max Ryan. I want my visit to be a surprise".

"Sure, no problem. I'm willing to help in any way I can".

Dave hung up, then called 1-800-flowers. He placed an order for orchids and black roses, plus a large basket of fruit with sparkling juice and flutes. He also sent a separate bouquet to Mary Ellen for being a big help. The card simply read _I'm closer than you could ever imagine, looking for my last puzzle piece to complete my life…DR. _

The flight to Orlando was uneventful. He was getting hit on by several single passengers, as well as ticket counter girls and stewardesses. He checked out his rental car, drove to his hotel and got settled in before making the drive to Lake Mary, where Morgan's office was. He showered, put on a fresh pair of jeans with a dress shirt, and put on a dark blue blazer. He got into the car and drove to the treatment center where Morgan worked. He glanced at his watch and saw it was 3:50 pm.

Dave then walked into the center, signed in, and was escorted back to Morgan's office. He was greeted by a very tall, plus size woman with glasses and long brown hair. _Wow, I've never seen a woman taller than me. _"How was your flight from…uh…"

"Virginia. And it was quiet. How are things here? I see you got your flowers".

Mary Ellen grinned back at him. "Yes, that was very sweet of you. Thanks so much for that. And Morgan was totally shocked when your gifts arrived. I thought for sure she was going to cry, pass out or something when she read the card. You guys must have something special".

Dave smiled. "Well, that's what I'm here to find out".

Mary Ellen picked up her phone and dialed Morgan's extension. "Hey sweets, Mr. Max Ryan is here for his consult. Okay, I'll tell him". She turned to Dave. "She'll be right out".

*****Earlier in the day*****

Morgan was in her office when Mary Ellen had come in telling her there was a delivery. She had a huge basket in her hand filled with fresh fruit and sparkling juice. There were also two champagne flutes.

"Hey Boss, that's not all. There's also a huge vase of flowers".

Morgan gasped as she saw the orchids and black roses. Who could have possibly known these were her favorite flowers? She took the card and read it, and could not believe what she read. David Rossi was close by? _Oh my God, what was going to happen? Can I actually meet him and not have Blaze find out?_

Mary Ellen could see something was wrong. "Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost".

"Yeah, I'm fine. Didn't you say I had a last minute consult?"

"A Max Ryan, he called this morning and asked if I could pencil him in this afternoon. He's coming all the way from Virginia to see you".

Morgan could not believe what she just heard. _Could it possibly be David Rossi? Max Ryan started the BAU with David and Jason Gideon, but is this a sign? Is he actually coming here to my office?_

****back in the present****

Morgan walked out of her inner office to see who was here. She froze in her steps and gasped. It was true; David Rossi was standing in front of her. She didn't know what to say or do.

"**Ciao, il mio prezioso amore, siete sorpresi di vedere me?**"

She was visibly shaking, but he still leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Morgan was trying to think of a proper response.

"Why don't we go back to your office so we can talk?"

Morgan silently nodded and led the way back. Dave closed the door behind them and locked the door.

"**Non aver paura di me, non vorrei mai farti male**".

With that, he took Morgan in his arms and kissed her slowly. She melted into his arms and he pulled her closer to him. He could smell the floral lotion on her skin and the apple shampoo she used. Morgan could smell his expensive cologne, and it drove her crazy. She could feel him pull her closer to him, and could tell he was getting aroused. Dave then broke the kiss and sat her down on the couch.

"Are you happy to see me?"

Morgan finally found her voice. "Yes, sir, very happy. Are you pleased with me in person?"

"You are stunning, Bella. Simply stunning. I have a suite at the Ritz Carlton, and I'd like to take you there, if you'll go with me".

"Yes, I would like to go with you".

They got up and Morgan got her purse. "Um, sir, I don't have any clothes that…"

Dave put a finger to her lips. "Shh, Bella, I have that under control. All you need to do is trust me and come with me".

They walked out together. Morgan advised Mary Ellen to cancel her appointments for the rest of the week. The secretary smiled and said everything would be handled. She then got into Dave's car and they started back to the hotel.

**Italian Translations:**

**Ciao, il mio prezioso amore, siete sorpresi di vedere me **_**Hello, my precious love, are you happy to see me?**_

**Non aver paura di me, non vorrei mai farti male **_**Do not fear me, I would never hurt you.**_

**Yes, it's a cliffhanger! No worries, though, I'm already working on the next chapter! I would love to hear suggestions on where to take this story…both with Dave and Morgan as well as Aaron and Tabitha. And how can Aaron apologize to Blaze? For that matter, how will Blaze react to Dave meeting her niece?**


	9. Chapter 9

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Nine Summary: Love and apologies

**Dave begins his plan to win Morgan over, and Aaron goes to Dallas to confront Blaze with interesting results**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Dave had him arm around Morgan as they walked to his hotel suite. He unlocked the door and held it open for Morgan to walk inside. She had never seen any place so beautiful. This was a Presidential Suite with all the luxuries the hotel could offer. Dave escorted her to the bedroom, where he opened the closet door and one of the dresser drawers. There were assorted sundresses in shades of cream, blue, purple and red. There were also pairs of shorts, skirts, and different style shirts in many colors. There were under clothes in the drawer in various styles and colors, along with sheer nighties. Dave then opened a jewelry box which contained several bangles, earrings, and bracelets in silver and gold. There were emeralds, diamonds, and some rubies. There was also a woman's Rolex in the case.

Morgan looked at Dave in disbelief. "Sir, is all of this for me?"

"Yes, and it's yours regardless of what happens between us. I have a complete make-up kit and personal items in the bathroom for you as well. I tried to think of everything you would need, and what would be pleasing to me".

Dave then took Morgan into his arms and kissed her. She wasn't sure if she should respond or if he wanted her to simply comply with his demands.

"Bella, look at me. You don't have to worry about upsetting me or doing something wrong tonight. I only want you to trust me, and let me make you feel good. I want you to get use to being with me, then we'll worry about the rest".

Morgan was then able to relax. Dave took her to the sofa and cradled her in his arms. He began to kiss her again, using his tongue to open her lips and find her tongue. She tasted like pineapple. Dave pulled her closer and let his hands explore her body. Her breasts were stuffed into her bra and looked as though they were begging to be released from their prison. He took off her blouse, then unhooked her bra. He broke their kiss and looked at her. "Simply stunning, so beautiful".

Dave then started to press kisses against Morgan's neck and work his way down to her breasts. He took his thumb and started to caress one of her nipples, then placed his mouth on the other one. He could hear her moan in pleasure, so he decided to switch breasts, paying attention to them alternately. Morgan was not sure what to do, so she began to kiss and lick Dave's neck. This excited him more, and he scooped her off the sofa and carried her to the large bed. He then took her pants off, leaving her lace panties on. He licked across her stomach going further down until his nose was right next to her crotch. He inhaled her scent and could tell she was thoroughly aroused.

With one swift motion, Dave had taken off her soaked panties and was licking her shaved pussy lips. He had her clit in his mouth and was sucking on it. Morgan took her hand and ran it through Dave's hair, moaning loudly. He then took one finger and slid it carefully inside of her. He took note of the tightness and carefully began to work it in and out of her hole. Morgan began to writhe underneath him, begging for more. Before he knew it, Morgan came violently and soaked Dave's face and hand.

He then took his pants and boxers off. Morgan could see he was fully erect, but was not sure if she needed to do anything for him. Next thing she knew, Dave was on top of her, rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. She could feel herself getting wet again, but she started to tense up. Dave sensed this and held her close.

"Bella, it's okay. I need you to relax, then I'll do the work. I promise I'll try not to hurt as much as possible. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you".

Dave could feel her begin to relax. He gave her a long, deep kiss and slowly parted her legs wider so he could enter her. Carefully he worked the head of his cock inside of her, then began to push in. Morgan cried out in pain, and Dave stopped. He waited for a minute, kissing his beloved. He then pushed in further, feeling the fluid and virginal blood seep from her. Once he was completely inside of her, he waited for a few moments before he began to slowly work into a rhythm of gentle thrusts. Morgan was slowly stretching out to accommodate his length, and Dave began to thrust a little faster. He could feel her breathing heavily, and he kissed her tenderly. His thrusts slowly became harder and faster, with Morgan starting to work her hips to meet his needs. Eventually they were melting together and were going to the edge together. As Morgan was start to climax, Dave allowed himself to fall over the edge and let out a growl as he shot his load inside of her walls. They lay together for several moments before he pulled out of her.

Dave knew this was indeed the woman he had been searching for. It took him over three decades, but he knew this was his soul mate. He could feel Morgan silently shedding tears.

"Bella, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

Morgan was instantly embarrassed. "No sir, I'm not sure why, but I feel sad, but happy. I am so sorry for…"

Dave put a finger to her lips. "Mi Amour, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You just had your first sexual experience with a man. I just hope it's not too traumatic".

"No, not at all. I was afraid I had disappointed you".

"You could never disappoint me. The only way you could disappoint me is to leave me, or cheat on me. Those are the only two things you could do to have me send you away. Anything else can be figured as we go along. First thing is to figure out if I'm going to retire down here, or if you're going to Virginia with me".

Morgan was astonished. "So, you mean you really do want me, sir?"

"Yes, I do. I have a few weeks to figure it out here with you, but then we have to decide where we're going to make our lives together".

Morgan sighed. "There's also the issue of my aunt".

"Yes, indeed. Blaze is going to have both of our heads, but we'll figure it out, I give you my word".

With that, the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms.

Aaron Hotchner got off the plane and headed for the nearest liquor store. He picked up a bottle of **Krug, Clos Du Mesnil 1995 ****and a box of Delafee Chocolates. It was an expensive apology, but well worth the money. He had gotten Danielle a job at the local community college as an adjunct instructor for Comparative Religion and she quit working for Blaze. The old woman of course had her suspicions, but kept silent about what she thought really happened. Hell, if anyone deserved to find happiness, it was Tabitha.**

**Blaze saw the car pull up to her office and saw Hotch get out and walk to the door. She had her maid escort him into the living room where tea and sandwiches had been laid out in anticipation of her guest. They had polite conversation, then Hotch presented her with the gifts.**

**"You must have taken a page outta Dave's playbook for this. I have to assume you're here to tell me the real reason Tabitha quit her job?"**

**"Blaze, I am aware of your rule regarding meeting clients, and I want you to know that Tabitha resisted me, but I pursued and got her to give in. I love her and want a relationship with her. I know you're angry, but I want to let you know I meant no disrespect toward you or your business. Please accepts these gifts as an apology. All Tabitha and I want is your forgiveness and your blessing".**

**Blaze looked at the man before her. She might not be a profiler, but she could read people. This man was sincere. "Young man, I might not like it, but I can tell you're sincere. Just invite me to the wedding".**

**"Thank you, Blaze. And you'll get the first invitation".**

**"Now, maybe you'd care to tell me where David Rossi is. He hasn't answered his phone in two weeks, and my niece hasn't answered hers either. What's going on?"**

**_Damn, I can't tell on my best friend, but she looks pissed. _****"I honestly don't want to speak out of turn, but…"**

**Blaze held up her hand. "He's in Florida, isn't he?"**

**"I think so, but he didn't say".**

**"Aaron, I can appreciate you wanting to protect David, but if he tracked down Morgan, I'm going to ruin his career, then I'm going to kill him. If you want to stay out of this, I'd say that would be a wise decision. But tell me truthfully if you know he went to Florida".**

**"Yes, he went to Florida".**

**Blaze thanked him and had him shown out by the maid. Her next move was to book a flight from Dallas to Orlando. She was going to find out if David had gotten to her, and whether or not she would have to kill him.**

**Alright, this is getting good. More comments, please! Do you think Blaze is going to shoot Dave, or just castrate him?**


	10. Chapter 10

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Ten Summary: Tabitha meets Jack and Hurricane Blaze comes to Florida

**This chapter is dedicated to Flowerfairy30, who inspired this portion of the story. I hope this is kind of what you had in mind **

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Aaron Hotchner could not wait to get back to Virginia. He had called Tabitha to let her know he had just left Blaze's home, and he had news to share with her. He had also left a voicemail for Dave, feeling the necessity to warn him that Blaze had figured out he was in Florida. Aaron hoped Dave would have enough sense to call him back so they could talk before Blaze found him. For the first time since first meeting David Rossi, Aaron feared for the man's life.

As he got off the plane at Dulles Airport, he saw Tabitha was there to greet him. He rushed over and gave her a big hug that lifted her off the ground. "I missed you, babe".

Tabitha was overjoyed to see that Blaze had not harmed her boyfriend. "I take it that things went well in Dallas?"

"Yes, actually better than I thought. I'll tell you about it on the way to my place. I called Jess before I landed, and she has Jack dressed waiting for us".

Tabitha squeezed Aaron's arm. "Do you think Jack will like me?"

"Of course he will. And Jess is excited to meet you as well. She's been after me since Haley died to find someone, so she's thrilled to know you're a part of my life".

They rode together while Aaron recounted the tale of meeting Blaze in Dallas. Tabitha looked concerned when Aaron told her she was furious about Dave going to Florida to track Morgan down. She had heard rumors about David Rossi and how he had tricked Holly into meeting him for sex. Blaze was furious then, and considering Morgan was her niece, something told her that the old woman would not be too kind.

"Oh Aaron, do you think Dave has done anything to Morgan that Blaze can hold against him?"

"No, I've known David Rossi for twenty years, and while he is a heartbreaker, I also know he's been looking for a certain type of woman and believes Morgan is that one".

Tabitha suddenly remembered a conversation she and Blaze had once about Morgan. "Aaron, there is something rather, well, unusual about Morgan. It might have something to do with why your friend is obsessed with her".

Aaron looked at his girlfriend with interest. "Really, what is that?"

"Well, I remember Blaze once saying that Morgan was a virgin to men, but she was involved with a lesbian dominatrix who had trained her as a submissive. Is your friend into that kind of thing?"

A look of understanding crossed Aaron's face. "You know, I do remember Dave telling me once his idea of the perfect partner is one he could put on a pedestal and worship, but yet he would want her to adore him and worship him as well, kind of like a give and take thing. You don't suppose that…"

"I think so, Aaron. That has to be why they are so drawn to each other. Blaze was trying to get Morgan to snap out of that kind of thinking, you know, try to be what she calls normal. But I know that she was very unhappy being alone".

"I left a message on Dave's phone. I just hope he calls me before Blaze finds them".

They pulled up at Aaron's house where a small boy wearing shorts and a black shirt with a dragon on the front ran toward the car. "Daddy, you're home! Did you bring me a new mommy?"

Aaron embraced his son. "Hey buddy, and no, she's not a replacement for mommy, you know that no one can replace mommy. But she is my special lady friend. Her name is Tabitha. Can you say hello to her?"

Jack suddenly took on a case of shyness, but finally walked over to Tabitha. "I'm Jack, and you're Tabi…Tabit…um" he looked embarrassed for not saying her name right.

Tabitha kneeled down and gave the boy a hug. "If it's easier, you can call me Tabi. It's nice to finally meet you, Jack. Your dad has told me so much about you".

"You're pretty" Jack told her earnestly. Tabitha blushed at this, and then was led by her hand to meet Jess. The two of them shook hands and were led into the house. There were wonderful smells coming from the kitchen.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I took the liberty of making lunch. I made baked mac and cheese, plus salmon. There are cookies in the jar, and Jack has been pestering me for one since this morning. So you guys are all set, and I'm headed out".

"Thanks Jess, I'll see you later".

Tabitha headed for the kitchen and began to take pans out of the oven. The kitchen is her natural habitat, so it was easy for her to find her way around. She found plates and began serving fish with mac and cheese. Jack wrinkled his nose.

"Tabi, I don't like fish. Yuk!"

"Jack, fish is good for you, it makes you smart. How about if I cut up a little bit and stir it in with your mac and cheese? Will you try that for me?"

"If I eat it, can I have a cookie?"

"Sure you can. But you have to clean your plate".

Jack looked over at his dad. "Daddy, are you sure she's not my new mommy?"

"I'm sure buddy, even though she does sound like one, doesn't she?" He then winked at Tabitha.

"Alright you two, sit down so we can eat".

"Honey, you are a guest, you don't have to do that".

Tabitha looked at her boyfriend. "Aaron Hotchner, you know I love the kitchen. You wash your hands and get ready to eat".

The meal went very well, as Jack chattered away about all of the exciting things he and Jess did while daddy was away. Jack also asked Tabitha a million questions, which she answered patiently. It was then time to clear the table and load the dishwasher. As they went to sit down on the couch, Aaron's cell phone rang. It was Dave.

Aaron stepped out to take the call, so Jack found it a good time to sit on Tabitha's lap. He put his head on her arm and hugged her.

"Tabi, I love you".

"I love you too, Jack".

"Tabi, I know my mommy is in heaven, but I'd like you to come be like my mommy, you know like I was your little boy".

Tabitha was moved by the boy's words. _I'd like that too, Jack. I would love to take care of you and your dad._

In the other room, Aaron was filling Dave in on the trip to Dallas.

"Dave, you might want to get the hell out of there. Blaze figured out you're in Florida. My bet is she's on her way to cut your head off".

Dave knew this moment would eventually come. "How mad was she?"

"She's out for blood, Dave. She threatened to ruin your career, and then kill you. God only knows what she's capable of".

"Alright, I'll get Morgan packed and head back to Virginia. Thanks for the heads up".

Dave then turned to face Morgan. "Baby, our plans just got accelerated. Apparently your aunt is on her way to kill me, and then ruin my career. Let's get our things together".

Before Morgan could respond, they both heard a key in the lock of Morgan's front door. In stepped their worst nightmare, dressed in black silk with a look of pure hatred.

"David Rossi, I'm going to KILL YOU!"

**Yes, another cliffhanger! I'm going to the grocery store, and then will write the next chapter when I get home. I want suggestions! Tell me how you guys see this unfolding!**


	11. Chapter 11

The Profiler Has Been Profiled

By: mrsrossino4

Rated M for language and sexual suggestions

Chapter Eleven Summary: Dave endures the wrath of Blaze

**Many thanks to the real Blaze, who's been a real sport allowing me to use the phone service and our characters as a source of inspiration for this story. I have to warn you, dear readers, this might get a bit graphic, but I promised Blaze this is how it would play out between her and Dave.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Criminal Minds, although I'd love to own Dave Rossi for a few hours! Yum!

Morgan cringed at the sight of her aunt strolling through her front door. She knew there was going to be hell to pay for defying her rules, but was not sure how all of this would play out. There was always hope Aunt Blaze would listen to reason, but that was unlikely.

Dave moved toward Blaze, slowly talking to the older woman. "Now Blaze, I'm not here to cause trouble. I know I promised not to meet anyone else in person, but your niece is a precious young woman. We truly love each other, and I want her to marry me. I honestly will take care of her, in every way imaginable. If you'll just sit down and be reasonable, I'm sure we can come to an arrangement that will be suitable for everyone".

The older woman slowly removed her coat and shot Rossi a death glare. "You DARE tell me to be reasonable? Holly was bad enough, and yet you go off and take advantage of my niece. I told you Morgan was off limits, but you just HAD to go after her. You really think you can convince me that you love Morgan? Your track record suggests otherwise. Not only that, but you cost me Tabitha by setting her up with Aaron Hotchner! You know, I'll give Aaron credit, he at least is sincere. He brought me champagne and chocolates, which I really am not impressed by, but it was his sincerity that won me over. So, as I see it, Dave, you owe me not only for the loss of Morgan, but for Tabitha as well!"

Dave offered Blaze a chair and she sat down, still deciding how to make him pay for defiling Morgan. There was her niece, cowering in a corner as usual, saying nothing. "Dave, I'm so pissed I don't even know where to begin. But, since you said we have to be reasonable, let's discuss how you MIGHT begin to clean up this mess you've made. Personally, I like the idea of advertising on a billboard in DC how David Rossi likes to force young girls off phone sex lines to meet and fuck him, that should give your boss a reason to can your sorry ass. Unfortunately, I have to consider Morgan in this situation".

He looked over at the older woman with a look of pure sincerity. "Blaze, I know you're angry, and yes my track record is shitty at best, but I am willing to do anything to convince you I love Morgan. Just name it, and I'll do it. Anything, Blaze".

A wicked smile crossed the older woman's lips. "Anything, huh? Well, there might be a few things we can work out. Let's discuss the financial mess you've made of my phone service. I've lost Tabitha who is a big money maker, and now you've ruined Morgan to where I can't use her any more, and that's going to cost me a shit load of revenue".

Morgan sat up and had a look of anger on her face. Did she just hear her aunt correctly? Did she just speak about her as only a money machine?

"Aunt Blaze, I work for you because I thought you needed my help and wanted me to learn your business. You know my cousins will just sell it off when you're gone! I can't believe you only used me to make money off my voice! I thought you truly loved me!"

"Oh, can it, Morgan! You always were an odd bird. You never really fit in anywhere, and you expect me to believe that you can make it work in a marriage with this lazy eyed bastard? He's been divorced THREE TIMES you stupid bitch! He has a floozy in every town he visits! What could he possibly see in you, and for that matter, what YOU can see in this lazy-eyed bastard is beyond me!"

"Stop it, Aunt Blaze! David is a caring, considerate man. He loves me, and I love him. He sees ME for being ME, not what he or everyone else wants to make me into. Yes, sexually he's teaching me how to be a good lover, but as a person he lets me be myself. David accepts me as I am, and regardless of his past, I know I can please him, so lay off!"

Dave and Blaze both looked curiously at the fiery redhead standing before them. She had never stood up for herself like that before in her life. Perhaps Blaze had figured this wrong, but she still was not going to allow David Rossi to get off completely free.

"Morgan, I didn't know this was how you felt. If he loves you, which I still doubt right now, and you love him then I won't stand in the way. However, the fact still remains he's cost me now THREE girls from my service, which is a big blow financially. Also, he still deserves to be punished. Not because he came here to see you, but for Holly, for Aaron and Tabitha, as well as costing me money". The older woman then turned to Dave and said, "If you want to work this out, it's going to cost you, both financially and personally".

"I know, Blaze. Whatever it is, tell me. I'll do anything for Morgan".

Blaze laughed out loud. "Be careful, Dave. I'm very expensive".

Dave turned to Morgan. He had a feeling that Blaze had something diabolical in mind, and he did not want his love to bear witness to what was going to happen. "Bella, I want you to go out for awhile, at least two or three hours. Take my credit card and go shopping. In fact, go see if you can find your aunt a nice diamond tennis bracelet or necklace".

"Il mio Signore, I don't want to leave you here. What happens if she convinces you to leave?"

Dave drew her close and gave her a tender kiss. "Il mio prezioso amore, I am not going to abandon you. I promise I'll be here when you get back. Your aunt and I just need to settle things one on one".

"David, I love you. See you soon". She gave him a long, deep kiss and walked out the door.

Dave then turned and faced the older woman. "Alright Blaze, she's gone. What do you have cooking in that evil mind of yours?"

"For starters, the jewelry is a nice touch. But I need a check to cover Holly, Tabi and Morgan. I'd say about $150,000 for each of them should cover it".

Dave sighed and reached for his checkbook. "Do I make it out to the business, or you personally?"

"The business is fine. But I want something else from you".

Dave was busy writing the check to notice Blaze had gotten up and started taking off her skirt and blouse. Underneath she had a black fishnet body stocking on. She then reached in her purse and got a hair clip to tie her hair back.

"What else, Blaze?"

"Do you have your handcuffs on you?"

"Excuse me?" Dave looked up and saw Blaze dressed like she was hosting a sex party. "Uh, Blaze, I don't think we should have sex, given the fact…"

"Oh no, I have no plans on fucking you, Dave. I'm going to punish you for your misdeeds. If you can convince me you're good enough for my niece while I punish you, then you can have her. Now, where are your handcuffs?"

Dave knew where this was going. He wasn't thrilled about it, but he was willing to endure it for Morgan's sake. He retrieved his handcuffs and handed them over.

"I'll need your belt too. I knew I would never get past airport security with my handcuffs and bullwhip in my luggage".

Dave silently took off his leather belt and handed it over. "Let's get this overwith".

He walked into Morgan's bedroom and quickly removed his clothes. He laid on the bed, ass side up while Blaze handcuffed his wrists in front of him. She then took the leather belt and snapped it across the tender part of Dave's ass, showing no mercy.

Dave groaned as Blaze showered his ass and thighs with blows from his belt. "I have a lot of aggression to work out where you are concerned, you lazy eyed bastard. You're going to take everything I have to give you. Look at the hot fucking FBI profiler helpless being whipped by an old lady. You are pathetic!"

Dave didn't answer, but chose to lay there and take his punishment. He kept concentrating on Morgan and how wonderful the last few weeks had been with her. He wanted to make her his forever, to worship her beauty and intelligence. Hell, he even wanted to have a baby with her. _Just hold on, Rossi, let the old bitch tire herself out._

Blaze kept tearing up Rossi's ass with his belt, shouting insults and curses at him. She was amazed at how compliant he was during this entire process. Most men would have broken barely five minutes in, but it has been 25 minutes and he's still going strong. _Maybe he honestly loves Morgan, he loves her enough to endure the humiliation and pain of having his ass beaten with his own belt. _

Eventually Blaze did tire herself out and stopped. She knelt at the foot of the bed and looked Dave straight in the eye. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yes Blaze, I do. I promise to take care of her, in every way possible. I'll do whatever it takes to convince you".

The older woman then stood up and retrieved a bottle from the bathroom. "Well, we'll see how well you take this, David Rossi. This pain will serve as a reminder of what I CAN do if you fuck her over!"

Dave mentally registered she had a bottle of rubbing alcohol in her hand. She unscrewed the cap and slowly poured it over his ass and thighs. Dave felt pain like he had never experienced before. His mind was overcome with the sensation of the alcohol singing his injured flesh and cried out.

Blaze then took a towel and padded his ass dry. Then she unlocked the handcuffs and walked out of the bedroom. Slowly, Dave made his way to the bathroom and took a shower. This was not an easy task, but he managed to get through it. Hr changed into a pair of soft pajamas and walked into the living room. Blaze had unpacked in the guest room and changed into her evening clothes. Morgan then walked in the door with several bags.

"Bella, looks like you had fun. What all did you get?"

Morgan looked at Dave, then at Blaze. She wasn't sure what had transpired in her absence, but it seemed as though the two of them were getting along. She did, however, notice Dave was walking slowly and had trouble getting comfortable when sitting. "So, are you to okay?"

Blaze looked at her niece and smiled. "Oh, we're fine. Everything has been settled, hasn't it, Dave?"

"Oh, yes Bells, no need for you to worry".

"David, what happened? You seem to be having trouble sitting down".

"Bella, it's nothing for you to worry about. Just call it collateral damage".

Morgan shook her head, but did not want to press further. She gave the tennis bracelet and necklace to her aunt, who was taken away by them. She also showed Dave the other purchase she made; a gold and emerald cross necklace. Dave helped her put it on and looked intently at it.

"It looks gorgeous on you, Bella. I love it".

Morgan kissed him in gratitude, while Blaze smiled. _Maybe these two have a chance at working. And if Rossi gets out of line, he has a reminder of what will happen if he fucks up._

After Blaze went to bed, Morgan snuggled in next to her lover. She reached over to rub his ass, and he winced in pain.

"David, what happened?"

"Let's just say I took my punishment from your aunt like a man".

Morgan was beginning to feel herself become angry. "David, did you and my aunt, did you have…"

"No, Bella. We did not have sex. She did make me strip and handcuffed me while she beat my ass with a belt for 45 minutes. And if that wasn't enough, she poured rubbing alcohol over my skin to remind me what would happen if I ever hurt you".

Morgan was outraged. "I can't believe she did that to you! She had NO FUCKING RIGHT! I'm going to give her a piece of my…"

Dave gently grabbed her arm. "No Bella, don't say anything. I deserved it, and I'd do it again gladly for you. **VORREI camminare attraverso l'inferno per rendere felici e vi tengono cassaforte**".

"I know that, il mio signore. But she hurt you".

"No, it's well worth it. Now we can move forward with our lives. I love you Bella".

With that, the two lovers shared a passionate night together with the older woman in the guest room smiling.

**Italian Translation**

**VORREI camminare attraverso l'inferno per rendere felici e vi tengono cassaforte I would walk through hell to make you happy and keep you safe.**

**Well, what do you guys think? Thank you to everyone who is keeping up with the story, and again many thanks to the real life Blaze for telling me how to write this chapter. I have time for one, maybe two chapters before going to bed to get up for work tomorrow. Let me know what you want!**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Profiler Has Been Profiled**

**By**

**Mrsrossino4**

**Yes kids it has been forever since I updated this story, and I offer my humblest apologies. Honestly, I wasn't sure how to end it. Everything I wanted to accomplish with this sordid tale had been done, so all that is needed is a wrap-up. Thank you everyone for riding along during this journey; you've made it fun! I hope you will read some of my other tales in the future. Without further delay, here is the conclusion.**

_Epilogue_

David Rossi nervously paced around the waiting room of Orange County Hospital. Morgan had been brought there over an hour and a half ago and the doctors would not allow him in the examination room. He had originally thought of just barging in to see if everything was alright, but patience eventually won over. Dave knew causing a scene would only upset Morgan further.

The past three years with her had been nothing short of a miracle. They had gotten married three weeks after the incident with Blaze, having only the BAU, Tabitha and Mary Ellen present. Dave went back into retirement, writing only two books since that time. His focus was to spend as much time with his wife as humanly possible.

Aaron and Tabitha had also gotten married. They had a new addition to the family; a baby girl named Sarah who reportedly Jack adored. Erin Strauss had retired from the Bureau as well, so her position was offered to Aaron. It was a good fit; it allowed him to stay home with his new family and get into the other side of the FBI political game.

Dave and Morgan split their time between Virginia and Florida, but loved to travel. They had been on a tour of Japan, Western Europe and even Australia. He figured at his age he could settle into a comfortable existence with his wife, traveling whenever they felt like it. That all changed six months ago when Morgan told him something he never thought possible.

He was going to be a father.

Once the initial shock wore off, he became excited. True, he was much older than most first-time fathers, but there was no way he was going to let this opportunity slip by. He wanted to enjoy this time with his son. They already decided the child would be named Maximillian Jacob, or Max for short. What a shame Dave's best friend could not be around to see his namesake. Cancer had claimed Max Ryan's life four months ago.

A nurse then walked up to Dave, holding a clipboard. "Mr. Rossi?"

He stood up. "Yes?"

"Hi, my name is Annette, and the doctor wanted me to explain what is happening. Your wife's blood pressure is very high, and we need to perform an emergency caesarian section to save both her life and the child's"

Dave became alarmed. "It's that serious? Can you save them, will they be alright?"

Annette smiled at him. "Mr. Rossi, your wife has preeclampsia, which is dangerous to both her and the child. Luckily you spotted symptoms that something was wrong. Even though your son is only at 31 weeks, he is already over seven pounds. He may have to spend a few days in the NICU, but we feel he has what it takes to survive outside the womb. Now, if you could, please sign these consent forms so we can perform the operation"

He slowly nodded as he digested this information. Carefully signing the forms as instructed, Dave sat back down as the nurse told him he would not be able to come in while the procedure was being done. Even though he had quit smoking twenty years ago, he absentmindedly reached into his shirt pocket thinking there would be a pack of cigarettes there. Thankfully there was not, or else he most likely would have lit up right there in the waiting room.

After what seemed like an eternity, Annette came back into the waiting room. "Mr. Rossi, please come with me".

Dave feared the worst as he followed the stout nurse down the hall. They stopped at a large window where she tapped on the glass. The nurse inside the room wheeled up a glass chamber where a pink chubby baby was laying inside.

"Mr. Rossi, say hello to your son"

Dave was overcome with joy at the sight of his newborn child. "So, is he alright? Why is he inside there? Can I go hold him?"

"He's fine, sir. He was breathing well when he was delivered, but the chamber is a precaution in case anything goes wrong. Honestly, I think he wanted to come see the world. He was an impatient little guy"

"Yes, I hate to say he gets that from his father. How's my wife?"

"She's fine. We're preparing a room for her now. You can go see her in five minutes. She'll be in room 301"

With that, Annette turned and disappeared down the hall.

Dave stood at the glass for awhile gazing at his son. It was a large responsibility, but he felt excited about the challenges to come. There would be play dates, school plays, football games, and eventually dating. He was indeed ready to face his future.

Finis

**Maybe it was a corny ending, but it seemed fitting. Again, many thanks to those who took this journey with me. Feel free to let me know what you thought of this chapter.**


End file.
